A Dark Stormy Night
by SceaduweEyes
Summary: Set after Eclypse. What if Jocab stayed after Bella became a vampire and met a bazar werewolf with an even greater futere than Bella ever did. That is where this storry bigins... WARNING: contains spoilers! J/OC Please Review.
1. odd introductions are made

**Hi this is my first story so tell me if you like it and if I should write more chapters, well enjoy. P.S, I am dedicating this chapter to my friend d.kairi24 as she served as my spellcheck (I owe her big time) / d.kairi24 (I edited this part myself)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or any of the books that anyone but myself wrote, and published. Wow, I am going to get sick of this quick! Be prepared for randomness.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark night and of corse it was raining. It always rained in Forks, or at least as long as I was here. It had been weeks sense I've seen the sun and I didn't exactly try to hide that I wasn't happy about it in the very least. I don't know why I got out there but some how I was. Maby I was running because of the fight that got so out of hand that he just hit me, maby it was because I was alone with no one in this world who truly loved me or maby it was because of me, how that feeling that it was all my fault, that if I was normal maby they would still be here, maby it was that but honest to truth. I don't know, I was just out there running faster then I've ever run before trying with all my might to make the pain stop. The aching pain that was all of a sudden to much so I just kept going, not daring to stop for if I stopped, the pain mite catch up with me. I could have thought like that, thought of my misery and pain, for days, weeks, months, even years but I wouldn't let myself.

My parents might have died at a young age for both than _and_ myself, but they had taught me a few things. Those few things I vowed to live my life by and one of them was that I had to be brave. I had to be strong for my sister, my little sister with brown hair and blue eyes who was tall for her age.

She had been swift creature, and had a promising future in the pack as a small brown, almost black, wolf who had only changed a few weeks ago. She was almost as tall as me at age nine when I was seventeen but all that didn't matter any more. They were gone. Why had I ran when all the ether pack warewolfs were laughing and making fun of me for not remaining changed in front of the ether pack members, why had my family fallowed even though there was no hope of finding me when I wanted to be alone? Not only could they not move as fast as me or follow my trail (because I was almost practically odorless), they couldn't climb and glide over steep cliffs like I did. Where they would trip and stumble, barley keeping their balance even with the benefits of their wolf form, I glided barely looking at my footing as if I were floating or walking on open, wide stretching plain without a rock to be seen. So why, do you ask, did they try to fallow? Again I don't know... they just followed as three large wolfs- one gray, one white , and one small bown- trying without any hope to find me.

No, I wont go there again, I had to keep going in my bazarr form that was so strange that not even I knew exact all that I could do. I had to get as far from here as possible, that was how I had gotten here in the first place. I had stayed with my cousin who lived in the town next to Forks but had had a cabin set in between the two that I had stayed in. Her name was Rachel and now she was gone too.

It was happening all over again. Those who I loved were just trying to help me but, some how ended up losing more then they had ever thought to bargained for, and it was all because of me. I had been keeping my promise well, only crying in the dead of night. But now it was to much.

I could no longer see as I ran, ether from the tears I refused to let spill or the exhaustion that now gripped my eyes. I no longer cared. I just ran, but no matter how hard I did I_ knew_ that I had to stop, had to stop and let my now screaming limbs rest but I refused to give in so easily. My name, what was it they called me again? Oh yah, I was named Sosha Grayback but that's not my real name, my real name is Blake, just Blake. My mother and popa's names were Rebecca and Dorean Grayback and my sister was Jade Grayback and my cousin was Rachel Haren. I say their names because you may be last to hear of them, or at least hear of them from me.

Now I was just running with my legs nearly buckling underneath me every now and then, but all the same I ran without a clue as to were I was going. All the smells and sites were a blur now but I kept going. Every now and then I thought I saw the trees moving but then again it was only too easy for my tired brain to have imagined it, to imagine shapes it the darkness even though with _my_ eye sight the moon light was as good as the sun. I just ran, ignoring all else but I was now starting to shake violently. All of a sudden I hit something, something much harder then any tree around here but the thing seemed all the harder when I hit it. I then fell to the ground having the breath nocked out of me. That was when the tears escaped my eyes and spilled over. Now, because of being suprised by hitting that thing, I had lost my grip on my self will. I stayed there, gripping desprately onto my strange wolf form, but it was only seconds before I lost my grip and changed back into a human.

My sensitive nose picked up that this thing was a male vampire and a thirsty vampire at that. I didn't look at him, I just stayed half naked on my knees, holding my now agonizingly painful stomach, my lungs demanding the chance to suck in as much air as possible no mater the pain that resulted.

I didn't even lift my now blurry eyes to him, I just waited for him to realize that I was a warewolf and kill me because of the fact that those blood sucking leaches were our worst and most forbidding enemy. But it never came. All that came was an absurd silence, _that_ really was the thing that made me look up, but what I saw made no more sense.

On one side of me was a vampire and one the ether were two wolfs. One sandy colored and one a bark red brown color, all just staring at me and at each ether with a confused expresion, and_ I_ was the one between the two groups. They seemed to have hatred in their eyes at each ether but when their gaze fell on me each one seemed both worried, serious and confused. The vampire I did notice was, as all vampires are, in possession of an inhuman beauty, but had a certain sense, or was it a smell, to him that made me not doubt that this vampire had some kind of gift. He had short, dark blond hair that was messy and looked as if it fell into his eyesmore often than not. he had pale white skin and a tall, slender body... but none the less I had to edmit he had nicely built muscles.

He then suddenly met his butter scotch eyes to my dark clear blue ones when he saw me looking at him and a soft smile touched his lips that made me feel the heat _rise_ in my abnormally low , _for warewolfs at least_, body temperature. Why had he smiled ? I was confused as it was but he had smiled at me in such a kind and inousent way with out any anger or blood desire prssent, just a true to be smile. It caught me off guard and for that I found the corner of my lips curve ever so slightly up.

Now fighting back a blush, I moved my gaze to the two werewolves on my other side. I first examined the light brown one who seemed to be the smaller of the two. This one seemed, because of the slight regret I saw in his eyes, like he would have preferred to have met me face to face with us both in human form than how we were meeting now. I had to smile at him despite the occasional tear that found its was down my cheek. He seemed to lighten when our eyes met and he saw my face but it only lasted for a second before a soft growl escaped the throat of the reddish brown one. I knew that the bigger one was probably just reminding the smaller to stay focused, but the vampire didn't know that and he crouched down a little in response. This drew my eyes finaly to the last one that stood before me. He had an air of authority surrounding him, with his head held high and his eyes staying focused on only the vampire.

I then knew that I didn't want to be there. I din't want to be on my knees weeping and shaking uncontrollably in front of these men that I hadn't a clue as to thier identities. I was determined to leave, or at the least just to stand up. I first moved my hands to brace myself as I slowly moved my legs and straightened up. My legs were still shaking, but at least I was up right now. I knew that I wouldn't last long sanding up with all that distance that I had covered but I didn't care. At that moment I just wanted to be any where but where I was.

Just as I look a step on my uneasy feet, my knees buckled and the ground came rushing towards me. I braced myself for the collision that would more than likely knock me out, but it never came. Instead I felt a cold pressure around my waist that kept me from falling forward. I looked up to see what was holding me up but instantly regretted it. Next to me was another vampire, but a girl this time. She had brown hair and was strangely very comforting as she held me up. But it was as she spoke that I was truly suprised.

"Jake, Ian stop it. Can't you see that she's hurt?"

"I don't smell any blood." It was the vampire who spoke, "Dog, why are you on our land?"

"Ian, it's obveous that they were following her." It was the female vampire spoke then, rolling her eyes.

"That's still no excuse Bella, they should have stayed on their own land. What is she any ways?" Said the vampire that was, apparently, called Ian.

"She's a werewolf Ian and for once just forget the rules and help me out by not attacking them!" the one called Bella said, though I had a feeling that I wasn't suppose to have herd this conversation the same as I had the feeling that _Bella_ had some kind of gift much like Ian.

That was when my brain started to realize that I was in danger and started working over time, giving me new strength that I didn't know I had. I was able to stand on my own with Bella only balancing me and that was when I herd Bella call out.

"Jake just calm down for a sec okay, we won't fight you as long as you don't attack us, why are you here?"

I stared with astonishment as the big reddish brown one really did seem to calm down a little and changed back into a human with only a pair of cut off jeans on. He was utterly gouges with his long hair and huge musils.he had his arms folded infront of him as he stared at us, or rather at Bella.

"We were following her because she crossed through our land, but she sounded like she was hurt so we tried to follow. But she was moving too fast for us to catch up. God she moves fast, it seemed like she was almost trying to run from something but we were the only ones following."

But it was then that every thing went black and before I know it, I was out cold-

**Cliff Hanger! Don't you just love them? **

**That's it! If you like it or have any suggestion, please tell me so that I will write more. No burns please, this is my first fic.**

**Reviews are allways appreciated. Well see you later, hope you liked it !**


	2. 2 confusing darkness

**Hay how you guys doing?!!**

**I wrote this in the dead of the night because there was not school so behold the fruits of my bordem **

**Well here's the second chapter injoy!**

**Don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 2**

It was not long before I woke up again and found the world dark all around me. I felt strangely worm and I also felt like I was floating above the ground. I could hear voices in the distance but they seemed to out of range for me to focus on. Quicker then I could have imagined , I was foly wake and lissening in on them. I could feel that I was being held in someone's arms and they were hot but I didn't have a clue to who it could be. Then it all came back to me in an intent that made me continue to stay limp and still. All I wanted to do is jump up and run from these strangers but I knew I didn't have a chance at escaping if I did. So I stayed quiet and with my eyes closed as the conversation continued on.

"How long are you going to let her stay?" _WAIT !That was Bella's voice, apparently I hadn't been out that long. _

"She can stay with us as long as in is needed, we will help her as best we can" the voice came from above me._That voice, I herd it before! _

In that moment I had the feeling that some one herd me even though I had not spoken. I peaked open one of my eyes ever so slitely and the first thing I saw was a boy, a vampire with messy auburn hair and topaz eyes staring at me. It took all of my self control not to flinch or squeeze my eye shut . I just stared back at him hoping that no one notesed and thought desperately,

_please don't tell them. I really don't want them to know I'm awake yet. that would be just offal_

The memory of my parents laying on the side of the rode, lifeless and still flashed threw my mind causing a fresh wave of pain to course threw me. I thought I saw the him flinch slightly and nod but I couldn't be sher but nonetheless, he didn't say any thing as if he had herd my thoughts. That made a wave of releaf flow threw me as I focused on the main conversation that was going on.

"Well that really isn't any of your bisness now that you're a vampire Bella."That same voice that I was sher that I knew but couldn't thing the name of. It sounded almost cold.

"Owe come on Jake-"Jake that's the name! Wait was she actually begging? Never in my life had I herd something as bazar as this and look who's talking!! The bazar's freak show!

Jake's cold and almost angry voice cut into my thoughts that made me almost positive that there was a scold on his face to match.

"No Bella and stop trying to tempt me, it's not going to work this time. She stays with us I mean she is a werewolf for crying out loud!"

I was sher Bella's face was in a foll pout rite now.

"Okay but at least let her visit if _she wants to_, I just know that Alice is going to love her! And on top of it , she doesn't even smell bad."Bella's voice was exited as she said this. Again it took all my strength and self will to stay motionless. Talk about annoying.

_Oh thanks for the complement_ I thought sarcastically

I thought I saw chuck slitely. Okay now this was just getting plain annoying

"Fine but enough about that , we need to talk about making sher that you have fole understanding twords the fact that you are not allowed on our turf anymore."

I herd a growl come from the throat of the vampire that had been looking at me with his topaz eyes,

"We know fole well what the agreement is and so does she but if you would still like to discus the mater with my _wife_ and me, we would be more then happy to _another time_ but you should really be taking care of the reason for our little chat in the first place because of the fact that she is uncontious in your arms."

He seemed to have throne the word _wife_ out with his musical voice in a snarl and I did feel Jake wince ever so slitely at the word but all the same, his grip on me tightened causing me to close my eyes foley.

"Fine have it your way."

His words came out as a snarl and I could feel him turning when the same musical voice stopped him,

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to look at her really quickly to see if their were any further injuries , I meed I did go through medical school three times."

After a long okwerd pause it didn't seem like he was going to let him ever near me but he slowly placed my on the ground and backed away.

I lay there for what felt like for evert before I finely felt him touch me lightly on the arm, sending shivers up my spine. _Why did he have to be so cold!_

I thought I felt him chuckle softly as I felt his arms touch my arms lightly and them my stomach, checking to see if I had any injury and them I herd his voice say in a verry low tone that I knew was meant only for me,

"Do not be afraid , we are only hear to help you Blake so please don't attempt to escape."

_Afraid? Ha , that's a good one. Who is this giy?_

He spoke again as if answering my thoughts.

"My name is Edward and I will see you again later."

I wasn't sher if I liked the sound of that.

I then herd his voice again but louder and farther away.

"Perfectly fine, she should wake up soon in fact."

I then felt the world leave me and I found my self in Jake's arms once more.

_Wow, that was quick_

With out another word I could feel my self being bopped up and down as Jake ran but not in an completely unconvertible way because it was strangely smooth. Wow , now I was getting sleepy again and I could feel my self drifting off but what was that sound? I lessened closer and ten knew what it was.

It was Jake's hart and as I lessened to its steady beet I drifted into a warm sleep. _Again_.

**Another** **cliff hanger,**

**sorry guys but it just got to be like this.**

**well peace and remember to PLEASE REVIEW !!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 clumsy

**Hi every one , I just wanted to say that I hope you like the sorry so far and that to those who can't seem to get passed my spelling**

**give me a brake I AM A HORRIBLE SPELLER AND I SUCK AT TYPING**

**well to the rest of you I'm glad you like it or hope that you will **

**thanks, and I don't oen twilight**

**_chapter 3_**

So bright I thought.Why was it so bright?I was a creacher of the night for heaven sakes!

I found myself pawing at the air as if that would magically make the light go away.

I blearilly opened my eyes to find myself in a brightly lit room with the curtains open and on top of it, I still had my hands in the air for no reason at all. Finally I realised that I had my hands up in the air -which was a slow process I might add- and slapped my hands down to my sides, saying in a groggy voice,

"Stupid!"

That seemed to wake me up as much as it would have to anyone who was near me. Finally realising that I was in a strange bed -again, verry slowly- I jumped up and tried to figure out where I was. I first investigated the quite messy floor covered in blankets and clothes. SInce that sowed no help to figuring out where I was, I resorted to searching the closet and under the bed. Nothing. Great.

_Okay, _I thought, _Now to walk into and down the dark hall of the house, which I have NO idea who it belongs to, and most likely run head on into the person who brought me here in the first place. Am I missing anything? This jsut keeps getting better and better._

I then, relunctantly, stepped into the hall. The hall was just as bright as the room, but far smaller than I would have expected. Okay now I was just plain confusing. Suddent the stairs caught my eye.

_There might just be a way out of here._

I walked down the hall towards the stairs, taking all of my skills as a hunter into mind, all the while thinking that one wrong step could send me right back into unconsciousness. I reached the stairs and sighed deeply

_So far so good_

I then reached for the railing a few feet from the stairs, but I ended up loosing my balance and being launched foreward. I managed to catch myself just in time without making to much noise. I stayed in that exact position, for what seemed like hours, untill I was absolutely sure that I hadn't been heard. I made another atepmt to go towards the stairs AND _again_ I was knocked off of my feet. That would have been fine, if only the stairs weren't in my launch path. Any normal person would have landed at the verry edge of the first stairs. But of course I had no such luck. I knocked foot on the top stair and was barely keeping my feet moving underneath me as I tumbled down the stairs at a frightening speed with no way of stopping. And even THAT woud have been fine, if only that gynormous guy, Jake, I remembered, wasn't at the bottom. But agian I had no such luck, and bedause I had absolutely no controll over were I was going, I collided right into his back. God he was solid. **(my friend wanted to put blockish but I wouldn't let her typer sticks tounge out at author) **I was about to fall backwards, which would have been perfedtly fine, but he suddenly spun around and grabbed my waist, holding me up. I was now dizzy when he spoke:

"Take it easy Blake, we don't want you to pass out... AGAIN... so soon after recovery."

"Wait..what...who... where... HUH?"

_Okay, I'm really past the piont of just plain confused now._

He chuckled as I stared at him blankly with greatly disoriented eyes. I wasn't leaning on him any more, but he was somehow still supporting almost all of my weight as if I didn't weigh a thing.

"I'm Jacob Black, yourt in La Push at the moment, just so you know."

"But how did you know my name?"

"One of those blood suckers you ran into was a mind reader."

That was just like a slap in the face, I just stood there with wide eyes staring at him like an idiot, unable to fully grasp his words. When I could finally speak it came out as a stutter.

"Y-you can be sereous. He- no wait, was it Bella?"

At her name he seemed to wince a little but he answered all the same.

"No, Bella's gift is to talk to some one without speaking, like mind to mind or something."

"But,wait..oh so that was why. . . wait then why were you fallowing me?"

"We were trying to warn you that you were heading into leach teritory. How in the heck were you moving so fast- no wait that's why... what?"

"That's what ..who ... ha .. wait what?"

I was now staring at him even more confued then I have ever remambered being and I saw a strange look in his eyesas he stared back, you know one of those look that you know you should know but some how you don't. I was so onfused now and as my luck continued in it's glorious was , my lages began to give way under my wait.

His grip became stonger and more suportive on my waist and he was looking at me with consern. Owe my god, why was I so weak and him so strong with his freaking big arm and hot chest. Why did I have to be so clumbsy in front of him, I was never clumbsy. Not when I fell-well was more pushed- off a cliff, not when I ran fifty miles in ten minets so I wasn't late for school, NOT WHEN I FOULD MY FAMILY ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD-."

Not even then and that eas the day that I stopped fealling and went num.So then why was this happening now and that loook on his face, what was that? I should know this one, I should know that look but for some reason _I don't._ I can't seem to think stait around him.

It was as I was thinking this that he spoke, snapping me out of thought and catching me off gard.

"Why don't we go up to my room, you look like your about to pass out ...again." He added.

With that he smiled and the air wouldn't escape my lungs and I could hardly say no with him holding me up so I nodded.

We then slowly went up the stairs with both of his arms holding me and me leaning heavily agenst him. As we went threw the doorway to he room I had been in origanally again my luck wasn't with me, more working agenst me that is, and I tripped wile entering.

My foot became tangeled with some thing and I fell forwerds, suprising Jake and making him fall with me. I closed my eyes as Iredied for the hard wood floor meet me and as I did, Ifelt Jakes hands titen on my waist.I waited for the impact but it never came, I hit something strangety, if only parshelly, soft.

When I finelly opened my eyes, my face was only inches from his and our eyes locked. he had fallen with me but at the last moment, shifted underneath me in midair so that I had fallen on top of him.I was no laying on his stomich and he was watching me with that same exact look in his eyes and his arms rapped around me tightly. He was so warm that I cought myself wishing that I could stay like this forever as he presses his skin agenst mine. I couldn't move, ever if my shocked beain would have alowed it, he was holding me so secearly that all I could do was lay there and stair into his goargous eyes.The look was still there but this time I was jolted awake by it as I finely relised what it was and only one word ecode threw my mind.

_Imprint_

_I was his imprint but how?_ I thought despritly, _I thought I was imune to imprints_

I had seen imprints before when my pack brothers had them on local girls but I ahd nevver thought it could ever happen to me with my strange wolf form, my cat like eyes, my allmost fritening agilety and ballence, and above all else ,my speed. How could this have happened? My luck was really trying to screw me over.At least I was imune to having imprints. Ugg, this can't be happenning!

Jake must have seen the shock on my face and felt how I couldn't stop shakingwile in my thoughts because his grip titenned and his worry deapened.After a few minutes, I was able to start calming down andbegan toshake less. That was my only defense agenst the shaking , calming down that is, and I hated that fact.That was when he moved again.

He sat up and naturally sence he was holding me so tite agenst his chest that I din't have a chance to escape, that ment that he too poled me into a sitting position on his lap. His arms around my waist. Now that I was reasoniblely in controle to the shaking, I tryed to pole away and stand up but I couldn't brake his inbrace. In any normal case, I could have gotten free but again this was notanynormal sercomstanse. I strugled though without any luck,becouse my luck had a black shade to it, untell the point were I just gave up.

"Jake?"

"Yes." He spoke smugly.

"CanI get up now?"

"Are you going to fall again?"

Dam, What should I answer, I probibly would but I mite get out faster if I said no and owe my god he was warm, Wait this is him taking pitty on me and his falling victom to his imprint. I should get up, I should want to get upbut for some reason or another, I was confertible in his arms and I was still shaking. No I would have to get up now. He interupted my thoughts.

"Are you?"

He would probibly know if I was lying any way.

I sighed

"Most likely but still let me up."

"Nope."

"what?" That cought me off gard. No one had ever said no to me before but I wasn't about to let that stop me.

"Oh come on, let go." I turned my fole face to him and sent all my consintration onto him.That would do the trick, the good old puppy dog face.

"Nope." His eyebrowls pulled up and his mouth pulled into a wicked grin."You'll just have to sit here untell you can stand without falling over."

_He is so enjoying this_, I know it, _I thought with a grimmince, Stuppid werewolf strangth that I can't seem to use at the moment, wait werewolf, that's why I'm so clumbsy and tired. I needed to rest in my wolf form, not that it even resembles a wolf, but thatwas one of the side efects of my changing but I couldn't chang infront of Jake. So now I need to get in a room alone and change._

I made up my mind as I looked back at him and was met by his own gaze that almost said," I dare you to try it."

"Oh come on Jake, let go."

Did I just wine? Yes , I did!Oh that's just perfict. I'm never going tolivethis down.Me wining, perfect!

Ihad never seen him more amusedbefore but now I was just plain onoiyed now. I then desided to resoret to another tactick known asplan DR, AKA Destract and run but what to destract with. I looked around me for any ideas and asked as to not look so suspitous,

"where am I again?"

"This is my room,and as I saidbefore,you're in La Push."

_well dugh_

Isaw it, my foot was still tangled around a blanket that had aperintly been the thing that had tripped me, now to use it.

"La what?"

"La Push, it's a reservation near Forks."

Got it!

I made my face look vary angry.

"Well if I'm going to be denied my right to remain standing, can Iat least get my foot untangled?"

"Ya, hold on ."

_ha ha vary funny_

That was when i knew that I had no chance of getting free but like always, that wasn't about to stop me from trying. I waited as he shifted position to allow me´he movement that would free me from the blankit. 

_Yes_

He did almost exacly as I had wanted but with a catch. He lifted his right arm to rest on my sholder but had, seeing no use in moving it, kept his¬eft around my waist. Maby not so perfect but©t could still work, if it is to work at all that is. So°hase one in plan DR in at play.

First, I reached¤own with both of my hands and started messing·ith©t, making it look like I was having truble when infact I was positioning©t on my feet so´hat I£ould§et out with ease if‰ so wanted to and so that I couldgive a fair amount of truble to¡ny one·ho mite want to free me, hint hint.

He seemed to see this action, as I had intended¡nd bent over with his left hand extended, the one that had been on my waist. Now for phase two.

As he began to tug at the blankit, I staitened my feet and moved them into a tite position so that I was the one in controle. Just as he reached far enough so that was barely holding me, I slipped out of his hold, kicked off the blankit and made a run for it. 

_Yes I did it, I really did it! Skore one for Blake, the univers zip!_

That was when I took about half a step and went head first into the wood floor. I had only made to the door way and it was quiet for amoment as I stayed there, perelized into place. 

_owe!Holy crap my nose hurt! Owe!_

I grumbled bitterly as I got back up and what I saw didn't help my mood any. There was Jake on the floor, laughing like a mad man and having truble breathing because o how hard he was laughing. This enoied my to no extent as I sat in the door way and waited for him to stop. My arms and lages folded infront of me with me face in a fole grimance.

It was some time before he was finely able to stop long enuogh to look up at me but he only took one look at my face and berst into fole laughter again. 

I found it getting harder and harder to resist laughing my seft but after ten minets of him laughing endlessly, I knew it was a lost cause as a few chuckles escaped my throte and were soon fallowed by an out right laugh. 

It continued like this, him and me laughing without breath, for what seemed like eternity before we both setled down enough to look at eachether.That would have been all fine and dandy if it hadn't of again and threw this laughter, Jake just maneged to choke out, 

I didn't..._laugh_...even know..._laugh_... it was posible..._laugh_... for some one... _laugh_... to ... _laugh_...trip over the... _laugh_ ... same thing..._laugh_... in less then... _laugh_... ten secants... _LAUGH!_

I strugled to keep a strait face.

"Are you doen yet?"

But all that did is make him start gasping for air. Now not trying to hide the smerk on hy face I then said,

"Hay what can I say, I'm talented."

I waited anouther ten minets before I continued.

"Ha, ha, ha, you've had you laugh now and It's not like you've never tripped over something before."

"Actualy I haven't." I grimensed.

He laughed again but let it die quickly**.( and yes for any futar questioning I was a little hyper and this really did happen in real life with my friends so there, I stick my tonge out at you)**

"Why are you so clumsy? You're giving the rest of us werewolfs a bad name."

Now I was blushing and my thoughts were panicked.

_Oh on, what am I going to say?_

_**And ther you have it. Hope you liked it well be updating soon**_**_so REVIEW! I need to know what you think so peace, And happy Saint Patricks day (hope you remembered green )or summer brake or what ever, well moving on, hear from you soon_**

****


	4. Chapter 4 sorry guys

**Hay you guys well this isn't a real update , **

**sorry **

**but I need 10 more reviews before I write more **

**didn't want to but my hand was forced**

**well please review and see you later**


End file.
